Date Swap
by only-us-only-this
Summary: Cat was going out with Robbie and Jade was going out with Beck... what happened? Cade romance with a little Reck in future chapters.


**Hola! I'm back after like six months. And I come with more Cade! Hope you like it.. I was thinking of trying some Cori soon but I don't know... I love when y'all review! If you do I'll give you a virtual yule log. Bye**.  
**DISCLAIMER: VICTORIOUS IS NOT MINE**

She takes the cigarette from her mouth and blows a slow ring of smoke. Breathing deeply, she says "I could hook you up, you know."

"But… I don't really like Robbie… that way." I shuffle my feet awkwardly, not making eye contact.

"C'mon Cat, you're not fooling me. I know you want him."

"I don't 'want' him. He's too.. too…" I look up at her, a smirk on her face.

"Let's go." She grabs my arm and drops her cigarette in a bush as she pulls me to her car. We get in and drive out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot and onto the main road.

I stare out the window at the passing buildings and sigh deeply.

Jade looks over at me. "What?"

I turn my head. "Nothing."

"Whatever."

I furrow my eyebrows. Jade's weird like that. One second she'll care and the next she won't. Maybe she doesn't really care the first time. Maybe she's just pretending. I don't know. She's impossible to figure out.

"Where are we going anyway?" I ask her.

"To your house."

"Why?"

"To get you ready for your date."

"Jade did you really…"

She smiles sneakily and nods.

"I told you not to!" I say, hitting her arm.

"You know you'll like it."

"But I don't want to be alone with him. Last time we were alone he tired to take me to another room and play pirates with me."

Jade laughs. "He does like that game…" She thinks for a second. "Okay I got it. Beck and I will be a few tables away. Just pretend you had no clue we were gonna be there. If he tries anything I'll come save you."

I look at her. There's gotta be some trick. Jade would never be nice to someone for no reason. "You'd really do that?"

"I guess so."

"Why are you being so nice?"

She sighs and licks her lips. "Shit changes, you know?"

Next thing I know, it's seven and my doorbell is ringing. I flatten out the seams on the too-low-too-short dress Jade picked out for me. I glance in the mirror, quickly checking my hair and makeup before approaching the door. I put my hand on the doorknob and turn it slowly.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Robbie." I look him over. His button down shirt, complete with festive sledding Santa tie, is tucked into khakis. It's April.

"Ready to go?" he asks cheerfully.

"Yeah, I think so." I honestly don't know if I really like Robbie or not. He's liked me forever, and I think I'm started to get into him too, but I'm just not sure. Maybe this date will help me figure it out.

"Alrighty then!" He crooks his arm and holds it out to me. "This way, m'lady."

I take his skinny arm and follow him to the beat up station wagon his parents got him for his birthday. He goes to the passenger side and opens the door for me. I mutter a "thanks" and get in quickly. He gets in too and starts the engine, and we set off.

We walk into Nozu and I immediately scan the place. I spot Jade and Beck at a booth in the corner. They seem to be arguing, using plenty of hand gestures and icy stares. Jade finally catches my eye and nods curtly, signaling that she sees us.

"Two?"

I look over and see a middle-aged woman who really doesn't seem like she wants to be here.

"Yeah."

"Is the bar okay?

I start to say that it is but Robbie cuts me off.

"Actually, we'd prefer a table in the back, please."

I cock my head at him, but he just puts his arm around my waist and leads me to the table. We sit down and he immediately launches into a long story about his grandmother's feet. Naturally, I zone out and start thinking. Do I like him? I didn't want Jade to get us together, but then again, I was kinda happy inside when she did. I'm just really confused.

"Robbie… Robbie…" It took a little bit to get him to notice that I was talking to him. "I'm going to the bathroom, kay?"

"Yeah, of course. Do you need help?"

"No…"

I get up and go through the the restaurant looking for the bathroom, and I notice that all the tables are empty except for an old couple at the bar. I get to the bathroom, and turns out to be the one stall kind. "Damn…" I hate these because I can never tell if someone is in there or not and it's scary. It also doesn't help that there's music blasting in the restaurant. I knock and don't hear anything, so I push open the door.

There, to my surprise, I find Jade sitting against the wall, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"Jade, what the hell are y-"

"Get out of here, Cat," she says through shaky sobs. "Now!"

As terrifying as Jade is when she's mad, I can't just leave her like this. I slide down against the wall next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong."

"Well something has to be, or you wouldn't be in here crying. Is it Beck?"

She nods and keeps her face hidden behind her hands.

"Aw, Jadey, I'm sorry." I put my hand on her back and rub slowly. "What'd he do?"

"He… he said I was being a prude b-bitch when I wouldn't agree to g-go to his place after." She lets out a wail. "He just keeps pressuring m-me and I don't w-want to do that with him!"

"It's okay, you don't have to do anything you don't want to… haven't you done stuff with him before though?"

"Y-yeah but I just d-dont want to with him anymore."

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here, you're safe with me." I move myself so I'm sitting directly in front of her and bring my hand to her face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "How bout we get you cleaned up then go back to my house for a sleepover?"

She nods so I stand up and give her my hand, pulling her to her feet. "You still look gorgeous, even with runny makeup." I brush my thumb under her eyes, getting rid of the smudged mascara. "C'mon let's go."

I put my hand on the doorknob, but as I start to turn it Jade does something I thought she'd never do. She pushes me back against the door gently and brings her lips to mine.


End file.
